Warmth
by Akuno Hikari
Summary: After walking in freezing weather, the warmth of being with your family never felt better. Happy Birthday Tsuna!


A/N: Happy Birthday, Tsuna!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, no anime about mafia, and definitely not the obscure reference that was referenced obscurely.

--

Warmth

--

Summer vacation had been far too short, between being blasted into the future, and surviving hellish days with his tutor, it felt as if Tsuna really hadn't gotten to enjoy his well earned holiday.

He clutched his scarf as another cold wind ruffled through his hair, sending shivers down his spine. It wasn't a particularly strong wind though; it was an icy breeze that brought the first traces of the winter to come with it. It was almost as if the blazing heat of summer just a few weeks ago was a lie.

Had it always been this cold on the way home from school? Tsuna mulled the thought over. It may have been, but he wouldn't have noticed, he was too busy laughing and bickering with Yamamoto and Gokudera.

Thinking of which, where were they?

Although Yamamoto would frequently walk Tsuna home with Gokudera, occasionally he would have to go to baseball practice, so it wasn't too unusual for the athlete not to be here with him.

But Gokudera…Wherever Tsuna was, that was where Gokudera would be. His self-proclaimed right hand man made sure that his Boss was always safe with enthusiasm. As soon as the bell rang, and Tsuna was finished packing, Gokudera would be waiting patiently in front of his desk and smiled as he escorted Tsuna out of the room.

_Just a few more blocks… _Just a few more blocks until he was back home, back to warmth…

_That's right!_ Yamamoto was at practice for an upcoming match against an up and coming team, Nishiura. With someone as crazy about baseball as Yamamoto on Namimori's team, Tsuna had no doubt that Namimori would win, but Yamamoto was surprisingly serious about saying that he needed to train.

Earlier that day, Gokudera had apologized profusely about not being able to accompany his beloved Boss home. Apparently, he needed to go restock his seemingly endless supply of dynamite.

It was nice not to have to listen to their (one-sided) heated arguments for once, but Tsuna felt lonely without his friends and guardians with him.

Tsuna crossed his lawn with hurried strides, eager to get inside, and reached for the doorknob. But, without having to turn the frigid metal and push the door open, the door suddenly slammed open of its own accord, causing Tsuna to jump.

"SURPRISE!!"

Crackers were popped in his face, and colorful streamers went flying. Thoroughly covered in flimsy paper, Tsuna felt his eyes widen.

His friends and family were there, with bright smiles adorning their faces.

Iemitsu was home for once, and with an arm around his wife, looked down at his son with glittering eyes and Nana smiled her sweet smile as she tried to hide her blush. Yamamoto had also swung an arm around a reluctant Gokudera, but he was too busy congratulating Tsuna to care. Ryohei and Kyoko were there too, the older brother yelling out his greeting, while the younger sister smiled at him sheepishly. Haru had another crazy costume on, this time a birthday cake, and Bianchi behind her smiling approvingly. Lambo ran around their feet, I-pin close behind, but both children stopped to smile at Tsuna before running again, this time Fuuta chasing after to stop them. Dino was there too, he laughed at the little ones' antics, but was quickly silenced when he tripped over nothing.

A little behind the crowd, Ken and Chikusa stood awkwardly, torn between congratulating their boss or leaving via the back door. Chrome stood between the two, still wearing he Kokuyo uniform –_weren't her legs freezing?_ – with a serene smile on her face. Tsuna met her eyes, and for a second, it seemed as if someone else was grinning at him before that smile became purely Chrome again.

A sudden weight on his shoulders startled him, and he quickly brought a hand to his shoulder, only to hear a chirp, and have the sudden weight suddenly gone, leaving the astonished boy with an envelope in his hand. Still bewildered, he flipped the envelope over, and wasn't all too surprised to see the Namimori Middle School crest sealing it. Quickly, he jerked around to face the still open doorway just in time to see a little black fluttering in the cold wind before disappearing around the corner, a familiar melody along with it.

Still gaping, Tsuna faced his loved ones. He tried to say 'thank you', but the words wouldn't form, and left him looking rather like a fish out of water.

"What are you zoning out for, Dame-Tsuna!" A sharp kick to his shin broke him out of his stupor. Reborn smirked at him, an unfamiliar light dancing in his eyes.

"You're family's waiting."

Tsuna could only nod before being enveloped by hug after hug, a few friendly slaps on the back, and the occasional ruffling of the hair.

Though he had been chilled to the bone only a moment ago…

He had never been warmer in his life.


End file.
